Want a Kiss?
by Granger's Twin
Summary: One Shot RH Fic - Hermione decides to take matters into her own hands when Ron won't speak up, with help from her favorite candy of course!


****

****

**A/N: Wow! My first fic! I'm not really the best writer, but I just had to do this one because I liked the storyline. Though I can't guarantee how many I'll be able to write due to my hectic schedule, I certainly am trying! I do love to review though, so if you push that purple box down there I'll definitely check your stories out! I came up with this story because it actually happened to me, and my current crush. Sorry if Hermione seems a little OOC, but you have to realize that in real life it was _me_ doing this.**

**I'm currently reading Bottled Up Emotions by Lizzie Weasley, Heartbreak Home by Darkflower2113, and Reality by Trinka. All of these fics are fabulous and definitely worth checking out.**

****

****

**Want a Kiss?**

**A One Shot R/H Fic**

****

****

****

It was late one Saturday afternoon in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was outside enjoying the January snow except for the Golden Trio, who were positioned in front of the roaring fire. Hermione was sitting on the couch with Ron leaning against her legs, and Harry was sprawled in the chair next to them. The three well half-way through their sixth year. Ron and Harry were both scrambling to finish their Potions homework that was due on Monday. Hermione, being the overachiever, had already completed it, and was now ravaging her way through a bag of her favorite muggle candy, Hershey's Kisses, that were sent from her mother the other day.

Of course, the delectable chocolates weren't the only thing on her mind; there was also the equally delectable Ron Weasley. He certainly had grown up over the summer, finally becoming fit after all of the quidditch practice, and not just tall and gangly. He was muscular, and his adorable red hair just barely fell into his eyes. _Those eyes._ Hermione sighed. A girl could lose herself in the vast depths of Ron's blue eyes. Hermione herself wasn't looking too bad either, for one thing, her hair had become less bushy and was smooth and silky. She filled out a bit too, her own figure slim and well-shaped. Ron had seemed to appreciate her new found looks, but she couldn't understand why if he liked her he wouldn't just admit it. Of course, she knew she was being a hypocrite because she hadn't even told Ginny or Harry she liked him, though she knew they suspected.

Hermione sat up straighter, with a gleam in her eyes. "If the feelings are mutual," she thought, "why shouldn't I take things into my own hands?"

She slowly started to unwrap some Hershey's Kisses, already feeling the sugar kicking in.

"Ron?" she asked slyly, making both Harry and Ron turn around? "Would you like a Kiss?"

Harry immediately saw where Hermione was going with this and tried to hide his laughter by turning it into a cough.

Ron, being the clueless one and obviously not seeing the candy hidden in her lap, not to mention Harry practically hyperventilating, had turned bright red and he slowly blended in with his hair. 'Gulp' "R-r-really 'Mione?"

She grinned. "Certainly. How many? One? Two?" He certainly was taking this interestingly

.Ron's jaw dropped. "O-o-oh... One is p-plenty."

"Okay." She handed him the offending sweet, smiling sweetly.

Ron looked at the candy in shock, recognizing it as the present she had received that Christmas.

Harry by this time was on the verge of choking. She turned to him, "What about you Harry?"

"Oh sure, thanks," he replied, still hiding a smirk.

She got up and walked over to him, dropping a candy into his outstretched hand.

She was about to head towards the dormitories when she turned to Ron.

"You know what Ron? I think I would like a kiss too."

She slowly bent down and brushed her lips against his. Hermione hid her own grin, while Ron looked ecstatic. Then she popped a Hershey's Kiss into her mouth, winked at Ron and headed for her room.

"Ron?" Harry asked, finally recovering from his fit with a look of amazement and amusement on his face.

Ron slowly came out of his shock and turned towards him grinning. "Sometimes you just don't give muggles enough credit," he said, popping the delicious treat into his mouth with a smile.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Tell Me!!! While I don't mind constructive criticism, I just wanted to warn you that flaming is like writing your own death certificate. Enough talking though, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
